


AD Can Pee

by blatantparadox



Series: Trans AD [1]
Category: Homestuck, Intermission - Fandom
Genre: Delinquent Waving HIs New DIck Around, M/M, Mobsterswitch, Trans Male Character, silly and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatantparadox/pseuds/blatantparadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angry Delinquent just got bottom surgery, and can finally pee out of his dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AD Can Pee

**Author's Note:**

> this is very silly, and i refuse to apologize for it

Your name is Heavy Brawler, and your boyfriend recently had surgery. So of course, you reacted quickly when you heard your boyfriend shouting for you.

“Brawler! Brawler, come quick!” Angry Delinquent cried from the bathroom of Brawler’s apartment.

Brawler ran, thoughts of infections and all sorts of things that could have gone wrong in his head.

“What, what! I’m here, what’s wron-” Brawler didn’t get to finish, as AD cut him off.

“I can pee out of it!”

Brawler stopped, and stared. Sure enough, AD was peeing. Once he realized there was no problem, he started laughing.

“What?” AD demanded, wondering what Brawler thought was so funny that he needed to laugh.

“This is a monumental moment for me, there’s nothing fucking funny about it!”

With a bit of effort, Brawler managed to stop laughing. With his hand across his eyes he said, “Well, I hadn’t expected to come in to see you taking a piss.”

“What else did you expect? Brawler, I have a dick. That I can pee out of. No more empty threats of “suck my dick”, no more having to lean ridiculously far into the urinal so no one can see me piss out of a packer, no more- no more anything that I would have to do without one!”

Brawler uncovered his eyes and sighed. 

“I know, it’s just- I had expected to come in and your dick had fallen off or something.” He shook his head. “Nevermind, though. Come here.”

With the last look of offense reluctantly leaving his face, Delly obliged. 

“Look, though.” He insisted. He waved it around a little.

“Really, Delly? Don’t do that, what if you tear something?” Brawler took him in hand anyway.  
“Can you feel it?” he asked.

“No. Doctor said I wouldn’t have full feeling until about a year. But it’s there. I have a dick.”  
AD seemed very pleased. Laughing a little, Brawler tucked him away.

 

“I love you,” he murmured, gently kissing Delinquent's head.

“I love you too,” AD muttered back. “It’s still not funny, though.”

“I know, I know. But you do know it’s gonna hurt to get kicked there now, right? And you have to find a comfortable way to sit with that between your legs, which isn’t always possible.”

“I don’t care,” Delly replied confidently, “that’s nothing compared to before.”

Brawler grinned and scooped him up. “Well, as long as you’re happy, I don’t care.” He paused. “So, pizza and movies sound good?”

“Definitely,” AD answered, “as long as I get to pick.”

“Of course. Why would it be any other way?”

**Author's Note:**

> considering the first two fics ive posted, you can tell ive got a wide range of writing. except smut, that is.  
> can't write smut for anything.


End file.
